


I Love You More (Than You'll Ever Know)

by Bong Bong Bong (bongbongbong)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bongbongbong/pseuds/Bong%20Bong%20Bong
Summary: When Homura realises she's gained new powers, her entire outlook on her situation flips on its head, and she manages to rekindle her friendship with Madoka and the rest back to what it once used to be. But as she struggles to control her abilities and understand the true nature of her power, it begins to dawn on her that not all is as it seems about her and the world they live in.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	I Love You More (Than You'll Ever Know)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A long, romantic MadoHomu fic. Roughly 100k~200k words. There will be 4 parts. I am busy now so updates may only come weekly or more. Things will pick up in a few months. I'll be dropping all my other fics to work on this. Partly because I could tell I didn't have the compulsion to continue on those as I am now. At a biweekly pace, I might take a few years to finish this one. This will be another long-haul.
> 
> Edit: I will be busy for the two months or so, so the fic will properly start its run around May.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

4 parts

Prologue: I Love You More  
i: Beautiful World  
ii: (Beautiful) World II  
iii: Sa(kura Na)gashi  
iv: (Can You Give Me) One Last Kiss  
Epilogue: I Love You More Than You'll Ever Know

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_ Prologue: I Love You More  
_

* * *

Homura had been relaxing in her room for some time, back rested against her bedframe with her legs comfortably stretched out as she sat on a cushion she had set down in a warm, sunny spot beside the window. After brushing her hair a few times, she twirled the comb in her hands and let it slide down to her lap to the cushion to the wooden floor. She wiggled her toes just to remind herself they were still there. Outside, it was truly a fine summer day. The sun was shining, the air was crisp, and white clouds hung just high enough to give occasional shelter to the baking ground. Past the warm ambient hum of summer, the clatter of sandals and squeals of children playing echoed in Homura's ears with heightened clarity.

Propping one arm to her side, she leant away from the light and cast her gaze through the window at the vast blue expanse above. Even if Homura were to lie down spread-eagled, she would still only be so tiny on her little patch of earth compared to the endless sky. Thinking of why such small humans were made to occupy such a big magical world, Homura relished the rare opportunity to leisurely bask beneath the sun, without any worry for the future, without anywhere to run off to, without anywhere to go. The only thing that could make her day better would be to feel the fresh breeze against her face. But with her skin being hugged by the soft summer heat, consciousness floating about two inches off the grounds, it simply felt so comfortable that Homura didn't quite want to move.

"I wonder what Madoka's doing now…"

She took a deep breath in, and she slowly let it all out. On such a hot summer day, Madoka was probably at home with her family, working on her summer homework. In about 1 hour, she would probably be struggling with her work and roll around in bed for a quick break, her plushies strewn all over like a forest of friends. Then in about 2 hours, she would probably have lost steam and headed downstairs to grab a snack from the fridge. Her father would be around the kitchen and tell her to bear it for a while more as he finishes up the dishes. Madoka would say yes but go around to the garden and pluck a ripe cherry tomato to snack on. It would be a bit sour since they weren't yet ripe, but the plucky taste zaps her awake, enough to feel invigorated for another long study session.

Then in about 5 hours, who knows?

Homura sighed and stared blankly ahead.

* * *

**青い水平線を**  
**i am now riding**

* * *

"Madoka…"

Homura let the name roll off her tongue smoothly and steeled herself. In about 5 hours, there would be nothing more to look forward to.

She turned to squint at the sun until it turned black and the world around it coloured in faint green pixels.

* * *

**いま駆け抜けてく**  
**past the blue horizons**

* * *

Just then, a flock of children flew past her window with mitts and bats, strangely silent. Homura watched them turn round into an alley some distance away. As their silhouettes darted from sight, Homura's vision returned back to normal, and the scenery of all of Mitakihara opened up before her like a grand waterfall bursting through the dam. Down the gentle straight slopes, buildings and houses of all shapes and sizes lined up neatly against the road, all shimmering in the heat. Catching sight of some oddity, Homura cocked her head up and squinted into the police box just across the street. She saw that by some strange compulsion, the officer inside – Takeda-kun, his name was – had assumed a prawn-life position, hugging his knees tightly and burying his face into his dark-panted thighs.

* * *

**とぎすまされた**  
**keenly feeling**

* * *

Some minutes later, one of the housewives (was it Mori-san?) from the morning bargain market down the third street rapped on his wall. Takeda-kun jumped up in fright and looked round for the perpetrator, even heading out into the hot sun, arms akimbo with eyebrows furrowed. Little did he know that by then the lady had since scuttled away into the safety of the neighbourhood association headquarters. Homura could see them peeking out the grilles and laughing wildly inside, messing up their perms.

* * *

**時の流れ感じて**  
**the flow of time against me**

* * *

Even the children had come back out from who knows where to shout out, "Takeda-san's sleeping on the job again! Someone aresst him!", quickly to turn to shrieks of delight as said policeman began chasing them around, threatening to tell their parents they've been skipping summer school. The heat and activity made his skin flush pinkish-red, contrasting against the black and blue colours of his uniform. It was as though someone had pulled a prawn out of its shell to cook its meat only to stuff it back into the uncooked shell.

* * *

**アア ときめきへと**  
**and with me, the world is moving**

* * *

Homura chuckled to herself. Leaning her head back against her bed, she next fixed her gaze on her ceiling, unmoving until she could see bright patterns fading in and drifting about slowly like goldfish in a pond. She tried to follow each one of them with her eyes, but they only pulled and pushed in tandem with her line of sight.

* * *

**動き出す世界は**  
**moving to something thrilling**

* * *

"Another unfamiliar ceiling… I suppose that's about right."

* * *

**忘れかけてた**  
**to the doorsteps of the dreams**

* * *

And just then, Homura recalled vaguely: a dream from long ago quite like the scene she was seeing now, or maybe quite different. She sweeps her glance all over the room to see if she recognises anything out of place, from the door to the desk to the lamp to the books to the carpet to the clock to the clock to the clock. Homura sets her attention back to the world outside her window.

She silently listens to the wall clock ticking, waiting.

.

.

.

* * *

**遠い夢の訪れ**  
**that I had long since left behind.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**僕の輝く未来**  
**Oh, bright future of mine!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**さあ回りはじめて**  
**Won't you turn the hands of time?**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**虚ろな日々も**  
**And turn all my empty days**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**全て愛に溶け込む**  
**into ones fulfilled with love!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**アア 何という朝**  
**Oh! What a brilliant morning has come!**

* * *

.

.

"It's about time, isn't it?"

.

.

* * *

**今すぐ君のもと**  
**Now I'll race to wherever you are**

* * *

.

.

* * *

**届けに行こう**  
**To deliver my burning heart**

* * *

.

And a tiny smile shows on her face.

.

* * *

**燃える心迷わず**  
**And may I never lose my way.**

* * *

.

.

She begins to hum out an old tune she'd heard many times when she was young.

.

.

* * *

**Ride On Time**  
**Ride On Time**

* * *

.

.

"Oh, ride on time. Hmmm hm hmmm hm hm…"

.

.

* * *

**さまよう想いなら**  
**If my heart should ever waver**

* * *

.

.

Deja vu presses down on her so hard she can hardly breathe.

.

.

* * *

**やさしく受け止めて**  
**Please catch me before I go**

* * *

.

.

Everything is quiet now.

.

.

* * *

**そっと包んで**  
**and gently wrap me in your warm embrace.**

* * *

.

.

She forces out some magic outwards throughout her room so no sound can leave.

.

.

* * *

**オー Ride On Time**  
**Oh! Ride On Time!**

* * *

.

.

She squeezes out one last burst of magic into her arms.

.

.

* * *

**心に火を点けて**  
**Light my heart on fire**

* * *

.

.

She picks up the gun by her side and puts the muzzle to her head.

.

.

* * *

**あふれる喜びに**  
**Let it overflow with joy**

* * *

.

.

She turns off the safety and presses down hard against her scalp to better feel the cold sleek steel.

.

.

* * *

**拡がれ Ride On Time**  
**And let it forevermore Ride On Time!**

* * *

.

.

Homura clears her mind and inundates it with magic.

.

.

* * *

**Ride On Time**  
**Ride On Time**

* * *

.

.

Homura gently closes her eyes.

.

.

* * *

**時よ走り出せ**  
**Turn forth the hands of time!**

**愛よ光り出せ**  
**Let my love shine out so bright!**

* * *

**目もくらむ程**  
**Until it dizzies just to see!**

**オー Ride On Time**  
**Oh! Ride On Time!**

* * *

**心に火を点けて**  
**I'll light my heart on fire!**

**飛び立つ魂に**  
**And send it to your troubled soul!**

**送るよ Ride On Time**  
**so we may forevermore Ride On Time!**

**オー Ride On Time**

**時よ走り出せ**

**愛よ光り出せ**

**目もくらむ程**

**オー Ride On Time**

心 **に火を点けて**

 **飛び立つ** 魂 **に**

**送るよ Ride On Time**

**オー Ride On Time**

さまよ **う想いなら**

**やさしく受け止めて**

**そっと包んで**

オー Ride On **Time**

**心に火を点けて**

**あふれる喜びに**

**拡がれ Ride On Time**

**オー** Ride **On Time**

 **時よ** 走り出せ

**愛よ光り出せ**

目も **くら** む程

 **オー** Ride On Time

 **心に** 火を点 **けて**

飛び **立つ魂に**

 **送る** よ Ride O **n Time**

 **オ** ー **Ride On Time**

 **さまよ** う **想いなら**

 **やさし** く受け止めて

 **そ** っと包ん **で**

オー Ride On Ti **me**

心に火を点けて

 **あふ** れる喜 **びに**

 **拡がれ** Ride **On Time**

オー Ride On Time

 **時** よ走り出せ

愛よ光り **出せ**

 **目も** くらむ程

 **オー** Ride On Tim **e**

 **心** に火を点けて

飛び立つ魂 **に**

 **送る** よ Ride On Time

オー Ride On Tim **e**

 **さまよ** う想いなら

やさしく受け止め **て**

 **そっ** と包んで

オー Ride On Ti **me**

心に **火** を点けて

あふれる喜びに

 **拡** がれ Ride On Time

オー Ride On Time

時よ走り **出せ**

 **愛よ** 光り出せ

目 **も** くらむ程

オー Ride On Time

心に火を点けて

飛び立 **つ** 魂に

送るよ Ride On Time

 **オ** ー Ride On **T** im **e**

 **さま** よう想いなら

やさしく受け止めて

 **そ** っと包ん **で**

オー Ride On Time

心に火を点けて

あふれる喜びに

 **拡** がれ Ride On Time

オー **Ri** de On Time

時よ走り出せ

愛よ光り出せ

目もくらむ程

オー Ride On **Time**

 **心** に火を点けて

飛び立つ魂に

送るよ Ride On Time

オー Ride On Time

さまよう想いなら

やさしく受け止めて

そっと包んで

オー Ride On Time

心に火を点けて

あふれる喜びに

拡がれ Ride On Time

* * *

.

"Mm..."

.

* * *

オー Ride On Time

時よ走り出せ

* * *

.

.

"What's the time now..."

.

.

* * *

愛よ光り出せ

目もくらむ程

オー Ri-.

* * *

.

.

Reaching for her phone, Homura turned her alarm off and sat upright in bed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Madoka..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She looked out the window through her blurry lens into the bright spring morning.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... it was just a dream?"

.

.

.

.

.

Homura stretched and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And when she opened her eyes again, her vast world and all its small precious things came back into sharp focus.

* * *

**I Love You More (Than You'll Ever Know)**

* * *

_i: Beautiful World._


End file.
